La escena traicionera
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto] Mientras pelean, Sasuke y Naruto caen el río y Kohohamaru les descubre en una situación un poco comprometida. ¿Como terminará todo esto? [One Shoot]


¡¡Hola!! o Soy Megumi014 y este es mi primer fanfic de naruto. Es un one-shoot y espero que os guste.

Atención: Este fanfic tiene shounen-ai, es decir amor entre chico/chico, y es de la pareja Sasuke/Naruto, o Naruto/Sasuke, como queráis. También hay un poco de Kakashi/Iruka, pero solo una frasecita.

Negación: Naruto no me pertenece (más quisiera yo) sino a Masashi Kishimoto, así que por favor no me denunciéis U

Este fanfic se lo dedico a las ECDCD XD ellas ya saben quien son, aunque algunas ni siquiera han leído Naruto U

LA ESCENA TRAICIONERA

Todo empezó en un día normal en la villa de la hoja, donde después de un arduo entrenamiento con Kakashi, el equipo 7 se dividía para ir a sus respectivas casas.

Como era normal por aquel entonces, Naruto había sido superado por Sasuke en la práctica del día, y el chico-zorro estaba bastante mosqueado.

-Bueno chicos- comenzó Kakashi- el entrenamiento finaliza por hoy. Que cada uno se vaya a su casa a descansar: mañana tenemos que empezar bien pronto la sesión de entrenamiento ya que pronto tendremos una nueva misión.

-Espero que Naruto no desgracie la misión- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa desdeñosa- por que tal y como ha entrenado hoy...

-¡Callate!- contestó Naruto indignado- lo he hecho genial, has sido tu el que no has visto lo bien que lo he hecho. ¡Ja!

-...déjalo _dobe_ (tonto) no lo harías bien ni en 10 años.

Kakashi y Sakura se miraron con cara de aburrimiento. En los últimos días Sasuke y Naruto se peleaban más de lo normal, y la escena la habían visto tantas veces que ya no se preocupaban.

Con un suspiro Kakashi conjuró un hechizo y desapareció en una nube de polvo, y Sakura ya cansada de tener que defender a Sasuke cada vez que los dos chicos se peleaban dio media vuelta y se fue a casa.

-Naruto por que no dejas de intentar superarme, ¡jeh!, no lo conseguirás nunca.

-Mira que eres tonto, te superé hace siglos, ¿a que si Sakura-chan?

-¿Sakura-chan?

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado solos y había empezado a oscurecer.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa. No tengo ganas de pasarme el día peleando contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia su casa por el sendero del río, ignorando todos los gritos que le dirigía Naruto, hasta que después de casi 10 minutos aguantando la paciencia gritó mientras caminaba:

-¡Por que no te vas a tu casa, pesado, deja de seguirme!

-¡No te estoy siguiendo, yo también voy a mi casa, y por si no lo habías notado está en la misma dirección!- dijo Naruto enfadado.

-¡Pues por lo menos deja de gritar, me está empezando a doler la cabeza!- contestó Sasuke parándose de golpe al borde del puente que cruzaba el río, ya que siguiendo su sendero habían llegado al centro de la ciudad sin darse cuenta.

-¡Tú también estas gritando!-dijo Naruto parándose en frente del Uchiha- ¡y si te duele la cabeza se un remedio infalible para que deje de dolerte: si te doy un golpe en otro lado notarás menos el dolor de cabeza!

Dicho eso Naruto dirigió un puñetazo hacia el pecho de Sasuke. A su vez, Sasuke retrocedió para esquivarlo y agarró el brazo de Naruto para impedir que le volviera a atacar. Pero la suerte no le acompañaba, ya que la escasa barandilla que había en el puente no impidió que cayera al agua, unos metros mas abajo, y arrastrando a Naruto con el por no soltarle el brazo.

De todas maneras el río no tenía casi profundidad, y ambos quedaron estirados en el suelo, en una posición comprometedora y con el río mojándole las ropas. El golpe había dejado atontado a Sasuke pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Naruto encima de él, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

De pronto comprendió la proximidad de ambos cuerpos, con la ropa empapada y aún con la adrenalina de la discusión.

Sasuke notó como se ruborizaba a su vez cuando Naruto intentó moverse y rozaba con su pierna cierta parte de su cuerpo. Ese simple roce hizo que Sasuke apretara los puños, sin saber si golpear a Naruto por su estupidez o dejarse llevar por unos pensamientos impuros que atravesaban su mente. (U)

-¡Sa-Sasuke déjame ir!- dijo Naruto encontrando su voz a duras penas y sonrojándose más.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke comprendió que aún sujetaba el brazo del rubio. Pero aunque lo comprendía no lo quería dejar ir.

-Antes que nada quiero vengarme- comenzó Sasuke- ¿Por qué me lanzaste ese puñetazo?

Con la mano que tenía libre agarró la camiseta de Naruto por el pecho y lo acercó a él, haciendo que sus caras quedaran separadas a escasos centímetros.

Pero lo que en principió intentaba ser una acción amenazadora resultó ser una acción comprometedora.

Ahora estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Sasuke notaba el corazón de Naruto bombear cerca del suyo, y como su respiración chocaba contra sus labios peligrosamente cerca.

Naruto parecía haber perdido su voz de nuevo y por primera vez no tenía ganas de gritar.

Sasuke sentía como su cuerpo le traicionaba, y deseaba cerrar la distancia que lo separaba de su "rival".

Naruto dirigió la mirada a los labios del Uchiha casi con desesperación. No entendía por que esa simple parte su cuerpo le atraía tanto.

Ambos se ruborizaron comprendiendo que los dos estaban deseando lo mismo.

-P-Pues verás, yo... yo te quería pegar por...por...

Pero Naruto no pudo acabar la frase por que un grito retumbó por encima de él.

-¡NARUTO Y SASUKE SE ESTAN BESANDOOO! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, VENID RÁPIDO A VERLO, NO TIENE DESPERDICIO!

Completamente ruborizado Sasuke empujó a Naruto de encima suyo en un acto reflejo.

Kohohamaru estaba encima del puente del que habían caído con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras gritaba histérico lo que no había sucedido.

-¡Callate maldito mocoso!- gritó Naruto moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo- ¡No es verdad, no ha pasado nada de eso! ¡Mentiroso!

La gente comenzaba a congregarse en el puente mirando curiosamente a la "pareja" en cuestión.

-¿Como que no ha pasado nada?- dijo Kohohamaru desde arriba mientras sonreía pícaramente- Pero si estabais los dos bien cogiditos y tan cerca... con toda la ropa mojada y sin discutir... es más, no hablabais... seguro que era por que estabais ocupados en algo más...

Naruto se ruborizó.

-¡Burro no es nada de eso!- gritó.

-Vamos Naruto- dijo Kakashi asomándose también por el puente- no tienes por que avergonzarte, Iruka y yo nos besamos siempre y por que no te cuento lo que hacemos por las noches...

-¡No quiero saber lo que hacéis por las noches, pervertido!- gritó Naruto al borde de las lágrimas, y sin aguantar más la presión de estar en medio del río, mojado, acusado de besar a su rival, y con toda la gente observando, Naruto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo (o más bien como pudo) de allí.

Sasuke se ruborizó al comprobar que ahora las miradas eran dirigidas hacia él, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Naruto salió lo más deprisa que pudo de la escena.

(En casa de Naruto)

Una vez en su casa, Naruto entró rápidamente a la ducha dejando esparcida la ropa por la trayectoria que había seguido hasta el cuarto de baño.

Estaba sonrojado, y no podía sacarse de su mente el tacto de Sasuke en su piel, su respiración, su calor...

Aún le carcomía la sensación de vacío que había sentido cuando Kohohamaru había gritado desde el puente y no le había permitido probar aquello que deseaba.

-Maldito Sasuke... todo es por su culpa- murmuró mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre él y le refrescaba las ideas- si no me hubiera cogido el brazo no me hubiera caído, y si no me hubiera caído no...

Suspiró.

No podía culpar a Sasuke, por una vez su conciencia le ganaba a su cabezonería. No podía culparlo por mantenerlo cerca de él, por que era justamente lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

Naruto reaccionó rápidamente y apagando la ducha se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Se dirigió a la puerta, y esperando que no fuera nadie que le comenzara a preguntar si había besado a Sasuke la abrió.

No pudo ni decir: ¿Quién es?, ya que la persona en cuestión entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto se encontró cara a cara con el culpable de que se le acusara de homosexual, Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Naruto sonrojándose mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para distanciarse de su invitado.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- dijo Sasuke molesto- Yo tampoco estoy aquí por gusto, pero mi casa está rodeada de chicas que quieren que les niegue lo que pasó. Parecen una plaga no podría ni entrar en mi casa. El único que no me empezará a atosigar para que les cuente que pasó eres tú...

-¿Y por que no le cuentas a tus fans que no me besaste?- dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño- A fin de cuentas es la verdad, así te dejarían volver tranquilo a tu casa.

-Si les cuento la verdad aún me atacarán más para que salga con ellas como hacen siempre pero multiplicado por dos, y encima todas juntas, se armaría una batalla campal.

El silencio reinó después de que Sasuke hablara. Ambos se miraban de reojo esperando a que el otro empezara a hablar.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente acercándose a Naruto, pero el chico-zorro dio otro paso hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Sasuke volvió a avanzar mientras ponía cara de irritación, y a su vez Naruto se alejaba.

-¿Por qué te alejas?- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-¿Por qué te acercas?- contestó Naruto mientras chocaba de espaldas contra la pared de la habitación.

Sasuke se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Naruto y bajó ligeramente la mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

-No lo se...- dijo Sasuke susurrando mientras cogía el brazo de Naruto como en el río.

Naruto notó como el corazón se le aceleraba con el simple tacto de Sasuke.

El Uchiha de pronto se sonrojó al comprobar como Naruto iba vestido únicamente con una toalla de baño.

El rubio vio como Sasuke se sonrojaba mientras le miraba, y al observarse él mismo recordó la poca ropa que llevaba.

Sasuke soltó el brazo de Naruto rápidamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Por qué el hecho de ver a Naruto semi-desnudo le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de abrazarle y no dejarlo ir nunca más? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de probar el sabor de sus labios?

Sin poderse aguantar más tiempo Sasuke bajó la cabeza hasta juntar sus labios con los de Naruto. Era un beso hambriento, que se había estado acumulando desde el momento en el que habían caído en el río.

Naruto jadeó cuando la lengua de Sasuke pedía la entrada a su boca, cosa que Naruto permitió de buen gusto, mientras se abrazaba a él.

Durante un rato estuvieron explorando la boca del otro y jugueteando con las lenguas hasta que la falta de aire les impidió continuar.

Las piernas de Naruto flaquearon, y éste cayó al suelo mientras recobraba la respiración.

Sasuke se dejó caer a su lado respirando pesadamente pero con una sonrisa ladeada en sus facciones.

-Creo que ya no hará falta desmentir el rumor, ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió pícaramente a su vez mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a horcajadas encima de Sasuke.

-Creo que hasta podríamos darles más motivos para rumorear...

Y bajando ligeramente besó a Sasuke, esta vez más tiernamente.

A partir de ahí la noche les descubrió a ambos muchas cosas, que tendréis que imaginar puesto que no las voy a relatar, pobrecillos, dejad que tengan algo de intimidad...

FIN

¡Hola de nuevo! Este ha sido mi primer fanfic de naruto o jejeje espero que os haya gustado. Siento cortar la escenita en ese momento, pero no me siento capacitada para escribir un lemon U y además tendría que cambiar la clasificación a R...

Quizás si algún día acabo con los fanfics pendientes que tengo escribo una mini continuación del fanfic, algo estilo: el día después o las consecuencias del rumor. Depende de los reviews que me lleguen...

Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic, y si tienes tiempo o tienes ganas please mándame un review, auque sea solo para decir si te ha gustado o no. Me hacen muy feliz

Hasta la próxima.

Megumi014


End file.
